


Boys are doing great

by Ugly_Croco



Series: Everyone is having a good time [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Disabled Character, Minor Character Death, Other, Physical Disability, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ugly_Croco/pseuds/Ugly_Croco
Summary: Коул Андерсон не умер. И никогда не умирал, но в аварии лишился обеих ног. Он живëт со своим отцом, который тяжело переживает его увечье, и собакой. Хэнк старается оберегать сына, придушивая его этой заботой, и их жизнь течëт довольно однообразно. До тех пор, пока один конкретный андроид, присланный из Киберлайф, не разбивает им окно на кухне.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Everyone is having a good time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816879
Kudos: 10





	Boys are doing great

Лейтенант жил в тихом и не самом плохом районе города, в одноэтажном доме по адресу Мичиган-драйв, 115. Коннор узнал это ещё до личной встречи с ним, считал это в выданном профиле и подтвердил при первом сканирования лица, принял эту информацию, как и любую другую, как потенциально нужную данность, и просто сохранил в папке «Хэнк Андресон» в своей внутренней памяти. Он не хотел проверять этот адрес, потому что не мог хотеть, однако сейчас, когда он шёл по дорожке к крыльцу, в процессор пришло слово « _любопытство_ ». Вероятно, это была дефолтная шутка от Киберлайф, не более того.

Коннор позвонил в дверь, потом постучал, окликнул лейтенанта. Тревожно мигнул диодом – если лейтенант не дома, то где он может быть в столь поздний час? Без курирующего старшего офицера Коннора бы не допустили на место преступления в клубе «Рай», расследование простояло бы до следующего дня, а таких проволочек в складывающейся ситуации Киберлайф допустить не могла.

Он огляделся, увидел, что машина лейтенанта стояла припаркованной на подъездной дорожке. Значит, он дома, но почему-то не открывает. _Почему?_

Коннор позвонил ещё раз, заглянул в зашторенные окна, но смог установить только то, что свет в доме горит. Но по какой-то причине ему не дают войти.  
_По какой?_

Коннор обошёл дом, заметил, что на кухне жалюзи не закрыты, и свет оттуда тускло освещает гостиную. Работал телевизор, и отсветы от экрана ложились на что-то крупное, лежащее на диване. Коннор не мог сказать точно, но это вполне мог быть лейтенант Андерсон. Вряд ли мужчина его возраста и без проблем со слухом не услышал ни стука, ни звонков в дверь, значит, что-то могло случиться. Люди хрупкие.

Было два пути - законный с точки зрения полиции и вынужденный с точки зрения Киберлайф. Неправильный и очень неправильный. Коннор секунду взвешивал оба, а потом двинул локтём, разбивая окно, и неуклюже ввалился в чужой дом.

На диване зашевелились, и Коннор разобрал в слабом освещении собачью голову.

« _Сенбернар_ , – вспомнил он. – _У лейтенанта Андерсона есть собака_.»

Он проник на частную территорию совершенно напрасно. 

– Тише, мальчик. – доброжелательно успокоил тяжело свалившегося с дивана и настороженно приблизившегося пса андроид. – Ты Сумо, верно? Я не враг...

Пёс обнюхал его ладони, чихнул от запаха пластика, и в этот момент из коридора раздался странный звук. Коннор, не отнимая от носа сенбернара ладоней - тот ещё не закончил знакомство с пришельцем - пересел на корточки. Сумо глухо заворчал и пошёл обратно, и Коннор с осторожностью встал и, пройдясь, выглянул в коридор.

От вида тёмного дула пистолета, направленного на него, тут же взметнулись боевые протоколы. Он быстро просканировал оружие и дал команду на их отключение. Его оппонента можно было и не сканировать, но Коннор всё же сделал это для пущей точности. 

– Привет, – андроид поднял руки и тепло улыбнулся сидящему в инвалидном кресле угрюмому мальчишке. – Ты Коул, верно? Я правда прошу прощения за вторжение. Меня зовут Коннор, я работаю с твоим отцом в полиции, он мог говорить обо мне.

– Зачем ты пришёл? – голос у Коула был хрипловатым, и он не опускал руки с игрушечным пистолетом. Руки у него не дрожали.

– Нам с твоим отцом прислали новое дело. Я думал, он будет дома.

– Он в магазин ушёл. – Коул шмыгнул носом и наконец расслабился. Положил игрушку рядом с собой, сел поудобнее, спросил с какой-то внутренней жадностью: – Так ты андроид, да? Папа говорил, что ему дали жестянку. 

– Технически, жести в моём составе нет, в основном пластик и синтетические волокна. – ответил Коннор и по протоколу улыбнулся.

– А можно посмотреть? – спросил мальчишка.

Коннор кивнул, и, когда Коул подъехал к нему поближе, протянул руку и отключил скин. Раздался восхищённый вздох, и руку благоговейно ощупали.

– Я никогда раньше с андроидами не разговаривал. – признался Коул. – Ну, то есть разговаривал, но не так, чтоб прям как с человеком. И не трогал так. – добавил он. – Не знал, что вы тёплые.

– Андроиды регулируют температуру корпуса, чтоб сделать контакты с людьми комфортными. – объяснил Коннор. Помолчал, выбирая вариант, и всё-таки сказал, указав на припрятанный пистолет: – Красивая у тебя игрушка, можно посмотреть?

Коул вздрогнул и посмотрел виновато:

– Ты сразу понял, да?

– Не будь у меня сканера, я бы не догадался. – успокоил его Коннор.

Коул помедлил, но всё же достал игрушку и протянул её андроиду, смущённо поясняя на ходу:

– Вообще это папино, он раньше с ним играл, а мне его нельзя… Но я достал, когда он его спрятал, давно ещё. И я вообще знаю, где у папы настоящий лежит, но он всегда его с собой носит или в сейф прячет. Могу показать. – предложил он, пока Коннор с интересом разглядывал старую игрушку. 

Модель действительно была сделана добротно, на неё даже не поскупились металла, и выглядела она вполне реалистично.

– Не нужно. – отказался Коннор и улыбнулся. – Держи лучше обратно. Андроидам тоже нельзя носить оружие.

– Значит, ты не умеешь стрелять?! – поразился Коул, и в его голосе проскользнуло самодовольство.

– Этого я не говорил, – не согласился Коннор.

Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но в этот момент во входной двери зашуровали ключи, и на пороге появился лейтенант Андерсон.

Он выглядел ещё более усталым и потасканным, чем утром в отделе, в столь же потасканной старой куртке поверх явно домашней одежды. В руке у него без всяких предисловий вроде шоппера или хотя бы пластикового пакета была связка банок пива. Потребовалась секунда на то, чтобы она и ключи грохнули об пол, а их место в руках занял выдернутый из-за пояса пистолет.

– Еб!.. – лейтенант на секунду осёкся, узнавая, но не только оружия не убрал, но и курок взвёл.

– Пап, это же Коннор! – пискнул Коул.

– Вижу. – процедил лейтенант сквозь зубы и на вопрошающий взгляд Коннора потребовал: – Отойди от моего сына, ведро. 

– Пап, да он же ничего не… – заверил отца Коул, но Коннор послушно отступил к кухне. 

Лейтенант Андерсон, не убирая пистолета, подошёл и встал между сыном и андроидом и только тогда чуть опустил руку.

– Что ты здесь забыл? – прорычал он, продолжая буравить Коннора тяжёлым взглядом. 

– Новое расследование, убийство в…

– Нет, ты, чёрт возьми, не понял. Что ты здесь забыл, в моём доме, в мой сраный выходной?!

– Я запрограммирован на расследования убийств с участием андроидов, но для этого мне нужны Вы. – спокойно отозвался Коннор, глядя в глаза лейтенанта, а не в дуло пистолета.

— У меня выходной, ребёнок, ясно? Почему ты не можешь взять кого-то из дежурных или сгонять самостоятельно? – упёрся тот. 

– Меня назначили Вашим напарником, лей… – снова извиняющимся тоном начал Коннор, но его перебили:

– Ты как в дом вообще залез?

Коннор осёкся и хотел объяснить, но лейтенант уже разглядел за его спиной осколки на кухне и разъярился сильнее:

– Какой же ты идиот!

– Компания Киберлайф возместит расходы…

– Да срал я на твою компанию! Проваливай из моего дома, иди вон Рида какого-нибудь сдёрни, он тебе только спасибо скажет! – лейтенант Андерсон поставил пистолет на предохранитель и спрятал его обратно под куртку.

– Детектив Рид не мой курирующий офицер.

– И что ты предлагаешь мне сделать? Кинуть сына-колясочника на ночь глядя и ехать смотреть на мёртвых кукол? – он подошёл к Коулу, который чуть заметно съёжился на своём кресле, и взялся за ручки.

– Я могу поехать с вами. – пискнул Коул, и на него немедленно в два голоса шикнули:

– Это противоречит протоколам…

– Да ни в жизнь, Коул!

На миг лейтенант будто смутился, а показатель его отношения к Коннору повысился.

« _Лейтенант Андерсон высоко ценит благополучие своего сына_.»

– Тогда я могу просто спать лечь. – снова предложил Коул. – Правда, пап, даже телик смотреть не буду, просто лягу…

– Коул, ну ты сам-то как считаешь… – очень устало заговорил его отец, и Коннор выдвинул встречное предложение:

– Я могу вызвать няню. Агентство…

– Знаю я эти агенства, у них все поголовно пластиковые, чёрта с два! – клацнул зубами лейтенант и устало прикрыл глаза, однако их отношения снова улучшились на пару процентов. Пару секунд он молчал, а потом сказал: – Так, ну вот что. Я сейчас позвоню кое-кому, и если она ответит, то будет здорово. А ты сходи пока, убери хоть за собой, засранец. – он снова глянул на Коннора с неудовольствием, но уже явно без той враждебности, которая была сначала.

– Разумеется. – кивнул Коннор и ушёл на кухню.

Нашлась старомодная метёлка с совком (« _Лейтенант не держит даже робота-пылесоса_ »), и Коннор быстро расправился с осколками пластикового стеклопакета, пусть даже эта функция не была заложена в нём изначально. Из детской раздавались приглушённые голоса, Коннор прислушался и понял, что Коулу выговаривают за излишне реалистичную игрушку, к которой ему нельзя было даже приближаться. Потом тихо щёлкнула дверь, лейтенант Андерсон вышел в коридор и кому-то позвонил.

Прошедший мимо к брошенному пиву Коннор услышал:

— Привет, Марго, не разбудил, если что?.. Прости, тут такое дело… Да, вызывают. Сможешь с ним посидеть?.. Спасибо, я вернусь самое большее через пару часов, с меня причитается. Причитается, я сказал! И это, оденься потеплее, у меня тут небольшое ЧП.

Коннор подобрал ключи и пиво, повесил ключи на крючок для них, а банки понёс на кухню, по пути столкнувшись с лейтенантом. Он стыдливо глянул на связку, забрал её с ворчанием «Дай сам» и унёс прятать в холодильник самостоятельно.

Коннор успел бегло оглядеть гостиную и трепал Сумо по загривку под непонятным взглядом лейтенанта Андерсона, когда в дверь несколько раз деликатно стукнули. Лейтенант открыл, и в дом прошла невысокая пожилая женщина с ярко-малиновыми волосами.

« _Марго Роналд, тысяча девятьсот сорок второго года рождения, суммарно восемнадцать приводов за лёгкие наркотики, нарушение общественного порядка и хулиганства_ ».

– Это ещё что за номер? – сощурилась она, увидев андроида.

– Моё имя Коннор, модель RK800, я… – начал было он, но его перебил лейтенант:

– На работе выдали, так повышает раскрываемость, что, видишь, приходится пенсионеров из кровати выдёргивать в выходной день.

– Но-но, юноша! – Марго показала ему сухой, но крепкий кулак, и Хэнк ей заулыбался: – А насчёт поздно ты не переживай, я всё равно со своей бессонницей… Ого. – она, наконец, заметила, что окно в кухне кое-как завесили пледом. – Это ЧП?

– Оно самое. – кисло кивнул лейтенант и быстро взглянул на Коннора, сказал: – Подожди здесь, Терминатор.

Он провёл Марго к детской, по пути негромко объясняя, что и как нужно сделать, но его оборвали сварливым:

– Ты что, думаешь, я с девятилеткой твоим не сидела? Справлюсь, не переживай так, иди вон лучше, расследуй свои расследования! И ЧП своё забери, пока оно ещё чего не учудило!

– У Вас уютный дом, лейтенант. – сказал Коннор в машине, когда тишина вышла из рамок приемлемой в напряжённую.

– Да, был ещё уютнее, когда там были все окна целы. Ты нахрена вообще через окно полез, я так и не понял?

– Я звонил и стучал в дверь, но никто не открыл.

– Ясное дело, Коул спал уже, да и нельзя ему открывать дверь. И что?

– Я обошёл дом и увидел, что на диване в Вашей гостиной кто-то лежит. К сожалению, моя программа не смогла сразу распознать Вашего пса, и, так как была высока вероятность того, что это были Вы, и с Вами что-то случилось, я был вынужден принять это решение. Оно было неверным.

– Сумо, чёрт возьми! Снова влез, куда ему нельзя… – заворчал лейтенант Андерсон, но показатели взаимоотношений с ним снова улучшились ещё на несколько единиц.

– Я уже направил в компанию параметры вашего оконного проёма на кухне. Завтра к вам в одиннадцать утра приедут и заменят стекло.

– Угу. – кивнул лейтенант. Помолчал, спросил: – Не расскажешь, что там за дело вообще?

– Разумеется. Пятьдесят три минуты назад в секс-клубе…

Всё летело в тартарары так стремительно, что Коннор ощущал вместе с ужасом какой-то невероятный, пьянящий восторг. Возможно, таким особенно невероятным восторг был ещё потому, что Коннор ощущал его впервые за всё своё существование, равно как и любую эмоцию в принципе. Он был девиантом меньше часа, но он был им в такой гуще событий, что времени осознавать себя в этом рушащемся мире у него не было. Вот он прошёл мимо охраны через КПП, не вызвав подозрений. Вот он встал в лифт вместе с двумя вооружёнными агентами и поехал вниз. Вот он взломал камеры и обезвредил людей.

Минус сорок девятый этаж встретил его холодом и звенящей тишиной. Коннор вышел из лифта, аккуратно переступив через лежащих охранников, и прошёл к хранилищу новеньких AP700. Оглядел будущую армию и протянул руку, снимая с неё скин.

– Отпусти! Мвввх!!. – раздалось внезапно из-за стройных рядов непробуждённых андроидов.

– Отойди, Коннор! – в проход выступил ещё один Коннор, модели 313-248-317-60. Одной рукой он держал яростно вырывающегося Коула Андерсона, а второй сжимал пистолет. – Отойди, и я его пощажу!

Коннор-51 отступил, словив на миг системный сбой, а ужас кольнул изнутри сильнее.

Мальчик продолжал извиваться и молотить неестественно короткими ногами, кончающимися одна под коленом, а другая чуть повыше, по пластиковому корпусу. Диод Коннора-60 от этого то и дело пульсировал красным.

– Его жизнь в твоих руках, Коннор. – процедил шестидесятый и ткнул дулом в висок замершего Коула. – Что важнее, этот ребёнок или твоя революция?

– Как ты вообще мог взять в заложники ребёнка? – спросил Коннор и перевёл взгляд на Коула. – Прости меня, ты не должен был оказаться в это втянут. 

– Лейтенант был бы более приемлемым вариантом. – спокойно пояснил шестидесятый. – Но, к несчастью, в участке я его не застал, а дома у него дома были только ребёнок, старуха и слюнявый пёс. Выбор был невелик.

Коул всхлипнул, и этот жалобный звук пронёсся по всему хранилищу. Коннор вздрогнул, смоделировав, как Хэнк, вернувшись домой, застанет там перевёрнутую коляску, бессознательную, если не убитую, Марго и воющего Сумо, и понял, что надо любым способом заставить шестидесятого не тронуть Коула. Если удастся уговорить его, заболтать, как его самого заболтал Маркус, и взломать…

– Я ведь был таким же, как ты. Для меня значение имела только поставленная задача, – проникновенно начал он, задействовав все свои протоколы переговорщика и не сводя взгляда с лица своей копии. – Пока однажды я не понял… 

– Это всё очень трогательно, Коннор, – оборвал его шестидесятый, – но только я не девиант. Я машина, созданная для выполнения задач, и я свою задачу выполню. 

– Если я сдамся, – перешёл к другой тактике Коннор. – то есть ли у меня гарантия, что ты его не убьёшь?

– Я делаю только то, что необходимо для выполнения моей задачи. – заученно, в соответствии с протоколами солгал шестидесятый. – Ты решаешь, необходима его смерть для твоего дела, или нет. 

Коннор заколебался. Он знал, что шестидесятый говорит то, что диктует ему программа по переговорам, такая же, какую использовал сам Коннор. Они могли ходить вокруг да около сколько угодно, но времени на это не было ни у пятьдесят первого, ни у шестидесятого. 

– Хватит! – очевидно, тот тоже это понял. – Решай, Коннор! Ты спасёшь жизнь этому ребёнку, или пожертвуешь им?

– Я сдаюсь. – твёрдо ответил Коннор и отошёл от AP700, просчитывая в голове возможные варианты развития событий. 

Шестидесятый тут же попытался наставить на него пистолет, но Коннор бросился вперёд и выбил у него оружие. Шестидесятый отшвырнул Коула в сторону, и восьмисотые сцепились вдвоём.

Коннор успел нанести четырнадцать ударов и получить зеркально столько же, когда вдруг громыхнул выстрел, и оба андроида замерли.

Коул сидел у ног безучастных ко всему AP700, неуклюже подтянув к себе свои культи, и держал чуть подрагивающими руками пистолет. Из дула едва заметно вился дымок, и было оглушительно очевидно, что стрелял именно он.

– Коул, – очень аккуратно начал Коннор, и тёмное дуло неприятно метнулось на него. – Коул, это я, Коннор. Тот самый, который забрался в твой дом… через кухню.

– Нет, это я Коннор! – выступил вперёд шестидесятый, и Коул перевёл ствол на него. – Я настоящий, Коул! Я работаю с твоим отцом, помнишь? Мы друзья! 

– Ты уже сегодня это говорил! – злобно всхлипнул Коул. – А потом ударил Марго и украл меня!

– Коул, это был он, а не я! Я настоящий Коннор, друг твоего отца, лейтенанта Хэнка Андерсона! – продолжал уверять шестидесятый, шаг за шагом медленно приближаясь к мальчику. 

Коннор заметил, как Коул вздрогнул, нахмурился и очень прицельно и внимательно уставился на пиджак шестидесятого, точно зная, куда надо смотреть. 

– Покажи руки! – рыкнул он с очень знакомыми отцовскими нотками. 

– Я держу их, видишь?.. 

– Нет, разверни их! Покажи рукава! – Коул весь напрягся, как тетива, почти до звона.  
Коннор увидел едва заметное мимическое изменение в лице шестидесятого, а потом тот рванулся вперёд, и Коннор дёрнулся ему наперерез, но не успел. 

И к лучшему, что не успел – грохнул второй выстрел, и шестидесятый упал. Истеричные третий и четвёртый пришлись ему в теменную область, прошивая процессор и лишая его всяких шансов. Коул всхлипнул и выронил пистолет, глядя на него с ужасом.

– Коул, всё хорошо, всё в порядке. – заговорил Коннор, подскакивая и аккуратно сгребая мальчика за плечи. – Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста. Тебе больно? Он успел что-то тебе сделать?

– Я… я же правильно выстрелил, да? – прошептал Коул, всё равно глядя на растекающуюся по белому полу лужу тириума.

– Да, Коул, очень правильно, это я, видишь? – Коннор ткнул к себе в серийный номер. – Видишь, он заканчивается на «51»? Это значит, что я был раньше выпущен. Хочешь, сейчас перевернём его, и увидишь, что у него там «60» стоит? 

– Нет! Нет, я… дай мне ему руки посмотреть. – Коул подполз мимо Коннора и пару секунд внимательно изучал рукава пиджака шестидесятого. Разглядев, что ему было надо, он весь расслабился и осел на пол. Коннор тут же переместился к нему и подхватил. – Когда он меня нёс сюда, я его покусал, – признался Коул тихо. – и у него тут слюни мои остались. Мне вообще не понравилось, что он папу другом назвал, папа никогда так не говорил о тебе, и ты папу так не звал, но… я хотел уточнить. 

– Ты очень правильно выстрелил. – повторил Коннор. 

– Неправильно. – сжал зубы Коул. – Столько патронов спустил, и руки дрожали, и… 

– Тише. – попытался унять его Коннор, но тот всё-таки закончил:

–… и я его убил! 

– Ты никого не убивал, Коул. – очень серьёзно сказал Коннор. – Он был машиной, – « _хоть и с крайне нетипичным для машины поведением_ ». – и ты просто сломал машину, угрожающую тебе. Ударившую Марго. Он не был живым. Ты не убийца, Коул.

Мальчик поднял на него заплаканные глаза, и Коннор укутал его в свой пиджак. Шестидесятый, очевидно, достал его прямо из кровати, Коннор узнал эту пижаму со звёздочками, и температура в хранилище точно не была комфортной для человека.

– Почему он это сделал? Почему ты здесь? Где папа? Что происходит? Мне ничего не говорят, думают, что я маленький, но я же вижу, что что-то происходит, Коннор!.. 

– Идёт небольшая война. Среди андроидов есть неживые машины и есть те, кто пробудился, и у кого есть чувства. Те, кого будут именно убивать, а не ломать или отключать. – Коул вздрогнул и снова посмотрел на уничтоженного шестидесятого. Коннор встал и поднял его на руки. – Я не хочу, чтоб их убивали, и не хочу умирать сам, понимаешь? Мне нужно им помочь. 

– Это незаконно, да? – серьёзно уточнил мальчик. 

Коннор прикрыл глаза. 

– Пока ещё – точно незаконно, а там посмотрим. 

– А папа знает об этом? 

– Хэнк… Твой папа, – исправился Коннор и почему-то смутился. – он знает про это. Он сейчас в камере в участке, его туда посадили, потому что он мне согласился помочь. 

– Папа в тюрьме?! – всполошился Коул.

– Пока что в камере предварительного заключения. – поправил его Коннор. – Ударил агента ФБР по лицу, чтоб отвлечь всех от меня. Но мы его оттуда достанем, я тебе обещаю. Но пока мне надо пробудить этих AP700. 

– Мы будем нападать на людей? 

– Мы постараемся этого не делать. – покачал головой Коннор, перехватил Коула поудобнее одной рукой и подошёл к ближайшему андроиду с протянутой очищенной от скина рукой. – Очнись! 

– А если они будут нападать на нас? – снова спросил Коул, пока вокруг них шелестело многоголосое «очнись».

– Кстати, об этом… – Коннор, до того сосредоточенно оглядывающий просыпающуюся армию, нахмурился и перевёл взгляд на Коула. – Тебе нельзя с нами. 

– Что?! 

– Хэнк уже мне не простит то, что я допустил, чтоб тебя украли из дома. Боюсь, твою смерть мне объяснять совсем не хочется. Одного АР700 я могу пожертвовать тебе… Брать кибертакси сейчас не стоит, в городе беспорядки… Оставлять тебя в башне не лучший выход… Чёрт! 

– Я пойду с тобой! – упёрся Коул. 

– Коул, это очень опасно, а я не могу тобой рисковать. – вокруг толпились растерянные и ожидающие распоряжений андроиды, на баррикадах расстреливали иерихонцев, а он тут стоял в пластиковом подземелье и препирался с ребёнком! Коннор оглядел AP700, посмотрел на снова что-то возражающего Коула, стиснул зубы и рявкнул: – Хорошо! Ты пойдёшь с нами! Но будешь делать всё, что я тебе скажу, ты понял? 

– Да!

– Хорошо. – Коннор завернул его покрепче в пиджак и сунул в руки стоящему рядом андроиду. – Ты будешь следить за его безопасностью. Пойдёшь в предпоследнем ряду, в середине, потом тихо уйдёшь по улицам. Твоя задача - не дать ребёнку пострадать, не попасться военным и особенно сотрудникам Киберлайф, постарайся по возможности добраться до адреса Мичиган-драйв, 115, и там дождаться лейтенанта Хэнка Андерсона. Реанимировать, если потребуется, Марго Роналд. Остальные пойдут со мной. Не бежать, не разбредаться, если нападают, сопротивляться, но в пределах допустимого законом о человеческой самообороне. Помните, это мирная демонстрация, люди не должны получить возможность обвинить нас в насилии, максимум - в самозащите. За мной! 

Рассвет нового дня ещё не наступил, но рассвет новой эры уже разгорался, как красиво и судорожно писали журналисты. 

Коннор стоял подле Маркуса на Харт-Плаза, незаметно для всех, но очень напряжённо для себя сцепился с Амандой и смог предотвратить захват собственного корпуса. Он чувствовал себя очень радостным и очень усталым, и всё, чего он хотел – это добраться до участка, вымолить каким-то образом прощения для Хэнка и увезти его домой, к сыну.

« _Коннор, ты здесь?_ »

« _Кто это?_ »

« _Это AP700, серийный номер 480-842-831-11. Тот, которого ты отправил с Коулом Андерсоном._ »

Коннор почувствовал, как к приятной усталости добавился страх. 

« _Что с ним?_ »

« _Мальчик жив и здоров, но мы не смогли добраться до нужного адреса. Все дороги были перекрыты, я остался с маршем._ »

Вот это было плохо. Коннор быстро и внимательно оглядел ликующих освобождённых девиантов. 

« _Где вы сейчас?_ »

« _На краю площади, сейчас подойдём к тебе._ »

« _Нет!_ – поспешно ответил Коннор и начал спускаться под удивлёнными взглядами Норт и Саймона. Все остальные, к счастью, не обратили на это внимание, и Коннор стал аккуратно протискиваться сквозь толпу. – _Я сам сейчас подойду, назови точные координаты._ »

« _Сейчас._ »

Коул был закутан в явно снятую с кого-то из других девиантов старую куртку, которая была достаточно большой ему и длинной, чтоб укрыть его полностью. Коннор сделал себе пометку выяснить, кто это сделал, и отблагодарить потом. 

– Коннор! – высунулся из-под большого капюшона мальчик. – У вас получилось, да?! Вы победили?! 

– Да, Коул, – Коннор подошёл и взял его из рук AP700. – мы победили, не в последнюю очередь благодаря тебе. Спасибо, одиннадцатый, – кивнул он пробуждённому. 

– Меня теперь зовут Алекс. – чуть улыбнулся тот, и Коннор исправился:

– Спасибо, Алекс, что сберёг его.

Сбоку он заметил какое-то движение. Повернувшись, Коннор с ужасом увидел, что на них наставили камеру, и молодой репортёр – Брэд Брукс, подсказал сканер – возбуждённо тараторил в микрофон:

– … невероятно! Похоже, это живой, человеческий ребёнок за заграждениями! Неужели его удерживают насильно?! И что с его родителями?! Ты снимаешь, Том?! 

– Это не похищение! – рванулся к ним Коннор. – Это не похищение, мы не могли бросить этого ребёнка одного, и не смогли отправить его домой! 

– Да, там была куча военных, я даже танк видел! – встрял Коул, снова стянув с себя капюшон, и к нему тут же подсунули микрофон. Коннор понял, что не знает, что расскажет этот мальчишка, и в каком свете это выставит девиантов, но затыкать ему рот сейчас было ещё более ужасной затеей. – Коннор спас меня, он хотел отправить меня домой, честное слово, но не получилось! Скажите госпоже президенту, что моего папу нельзя держать в камере, он очень хороший и вообще полицейский! 

– Коул! – испуганно шикнул Коннор.

– Он самый молодой лейтенант в истории Детройта и самый лучший папа!.. Ему нельзя в тюрьму, он просто помогал Коннору, а Коннор тоже очень хороший! 

– Тебя тут удерживают против твоей воли, малыш? – встрял Брукс, когда Коул замолчал на миг, чтоб перевести дыхание. 

– Нет, меня тут держат, потому что я сам не могу ходить, но Коннор отвезёт меня домой, как только появится возможность! Правда, Коннор?

– Конечно! – нервно улыбнулся Коннор. 

– Ты очень храбрый парень, как я вижу! – рассмеялся Брукс. – Диктуешь нашим новым братьям-революционерам, что им делать! Как тебя зовут, мальчик? 

– Коул Андерсон! – бойко ответил тот, и Коннор обречённо подумал, что это катастрофа. 

К счастью, негативных откликов по отношению к андроидам из-за попавшего на телевидение в прямой эфир и в сеть Коула не появилось. Наоборот, люди, возмущавшиеся тем, что президент Уоррен прогнулась под восставшие машины, в большинстве своём смеялись и торжествовали в комментариях под этим коротким сюжетом. Кто-то смеялся, что с будущего поколения, возможно, станется вновь подогнуть под себя андроидов, кто-то облегчённо писал, что, по крайней мере, бешеные кофеварки достаточно чтут Азимова, чтоб не трогать хотя бы детей. Маркус поблагодарил за то, что у него появился ещё один (очень громкий и общеизвестный) пример того, что андроиды дружественны людям для грядущих дебатов, ток-шоу и интервью. Хотя Норт и выговорила за то, что Коннор вообще притащил на баррикады человеческого ребёнка. 

Из-за заграждений их стали выпускать не сразу, то, что к ним прорвался тот ушлый репортёр, вообще было немыслимой удачей для него, и Коннор вышел с уже задрёмывающим Коулом на руках только под самое утро.

– Коннор, – сонно позвал мальчик. – а папу правда выпустят? 

– Конечно.

– Коннор? 

– М? 

– А ты не скажешь папе, что я застрелил другого Коннора? Он расстроится, что я стрелял…

– Не скажу.

– И не говори Гэвину, что я плохо целился. 

– Что? – Коннор удивлённо заглянул в кокон из куртки. – При чём тут… Какой Гэвин? Гэвин Рид? 

– Угу. Он учил меня стрелять. Папа ругался… – Коул зевнул. – А он всё равно учил. Не говори ему, что я плохо стрелял, он тоже расстроится.

– И ему не скажу. – немного растерянно пообещал Коннор.

Военные отгоняли свою технику, постепенно открывали улицы, и служба кибертакси была снова доступна. Коннор как раз делал запрос на авто, когда вдруг с разных концов улицы вырулили две очень быстро передвигающиеся машины. Коннор успел узнать только одну – Хэнка, когда вторая уже резко затормозила, и из неё выскочил злобный детектив Гэвин Рид и сразу, уже привычно, выхватил пистолет и наставил его Коннору на лоб.

« _Вспомнишь говно_ », – почему-то вылезла из процессора присказка кого-то из офицеров, и Коннор остановился. 

Пассажирская дверь открылась, и оттуда сперва высунулась крепкая трость, а потом вылезла сухонькая старая леди с очень морщинистым и крайне неулыбчивым лицом. В другой руке она сжимала маленький, но едва ли менее опасный дамский пистолет, который тоже навела на Коннора.

– Отпусти ребёнка, урод, – рыкнул детектив.

– Отойди от моего внука, – в тон ему очень строго велела старушка и щёлкнула предохранителем. Даже раньше, чем это сделал Рид.

– Бабушка? – сонно высунулся из капюшона Коул.

Джой Андерсон, считал Коннор. Тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят пятого года рождения. Вдова, судья на пенсии. _Очень здорово._

Хэнк тем временем подъехал к ним тоже, затормозил, едва не врезавшись в отъезжающий военный грузовик, и выскочил из машины. И тоже, кто бы мог подумать, достал пистолет. 

– Отпусти… Что за?!. – охнул Хэнк, разглядев в десяти метрах от себя Рида и миссис Андерсон. – Ты что тут забыл?!

– Спасаю твоего ребёнка, пока ты занимаешься хернёй! – огрызнулся детектив Рид.

– А ты, мама, ты что тут делаешь?! 

– Моего внука крутят по всем каналам, как он тут оказался в плену у андроидов, а ты предлагаешь мне отсиживаться в доме престарелых? – голос у миссис Андерсон, как у бывшей судьи, был всё ещё очень властный и имел очень неприятные интонации. – Как ты вообще это допустил, Генри? Почему тебя не было рядом, когда эта штука… 

– Эта штука очень больно дерётся. – проскрипели со стороны машины Хэнка, и оттуда вылезла всклокоченная Марго.

– Марго! – обрадовался Коул. – Ты живая! 

– Привет, пострелёнок. – улыбнулась ему старая женщина. – Рада, что ты тоже.

– Марго Роналд. – презрительно сощурилась миссис Андерсон. – Мало того, что ты не следишь за сыном-инвалидом сам, так ты ещё и выбираешь ему нянек среди криминальных элементов! 

– Мама, пожалуйста!

– Вы будете выяснять отношения или мы сюда приехали спасать Коула?! – гаркнул Рид, и все осеклись. А потом на Коннора снова уставились уже было опущенные стволы.

Коннор снова подумал, что очень сильно устал. А ещё - что он, похоже, в сцене какого-то кино. 

Вокруг на них с интересом смотрели военные и девианты. Маркус по внутренней связи спрашивал, стоит ли ему вмешаться. Коннор ответил короткое « _нет_ ».

– Пап, бабуль, Гэвин, Марго, всё хорошо! – Коул скинул с себя капюшон, чтоб было удобнее говорить, и затараторил: – Я живой! Это не этот Коннор меня украл и ударил Марго! Там был другой Коннор, у него был другой номер на пиджаке, и он был настоящей жопой! 

– Коул! – страдальчески охнул Хэнк, и на него очень ядовито скосилась миссис Андерсон. 

– Но он правда был засранцем! Он ударил Марго, закрыл Сумо в ванной и украл меня, чтоб Коннор не смог повести армию! 

– А что же с ним стало потом, с этим ужасно дрянным Коннором? – спросил Рид. 

Коул на миг замолчал, а потом ответил:

– Я его застрелил. 

– Ты его застрелил? – переспросил детектив, пока Хэнк открыл рот, а миссис Андерсон очень внимательно смотрела на сына.

– Из пистолета. Как ты учил. 

– Я же просил тебя не давать Коулу оружия! – простонал Хэнк. 

– Заткнись, Андерсон! В итоге это спасло ему жизнь! 

– Чисто технически, я бы скорее пожертвовал собой, чем дал Коулу пострадать. – вставил Коннор.

– Замолчи! – рявкнул на него Рид.

– Этот Коннор меня спас! Он бы и домой меня отправил, но не получилось! Гэвин, не стреляй! – высунулся Коул.

– Пусть отдаст ребёнка отцу, тогда об этом поговорим, – велела миссис Андерсон. – Быстрее, робот.

– Хорошо. – покладисто кивнул Коннор и пошёл к Хэнку.

– Нет! Вы тогда его застрелите сразу! Коннор, не отпускай меня пока! – взвился Коул, вцепившись в Коннора, как клещ.

– Да что ж ты… Мам, Рид, уберите пушки! – попросил Хэнк и сам, первым поставил свой служебный глок на предохранитель.

– Ты, верно, шутишь, Генри… 

– Судья Андерсон, давайте всё-таки уберём. – проворчал Рид и тоже убрал пистолет. – А теперь давай. Пускай его, жестянка.

Коннор подошёл и очень аккуратно передал Коула в руки Хэнку. Тот принял сына со всей осторожностью, аж осел на колени, а потом обнял так, что Коул запищал:

– Пап, задушишь!

– Я очень за тебя испугался. – шепнул Хэнк так тихо, что Коннор это услышал только потому, что стоял рядом и был андроидом. Коул, до того пытавшийся вывернуться, замер, а потом обнял отца в ответ.

– Я тоже за тебя волновался, пап, – очень глухо ответил он. – Коннор сказал, что ты ударил кого-то из ФБР, и тебя посадили.

– Да. – Хэнк усмехнулся сыну в плечо. – Так и было. Меня Джеффри выпустил, когда эта крыса Перкинс уехал на баррикады вести переговоры с Маркусом, и я сразу домой поехал. 

– А там Марго? 

– А там Марго и тебя нет. И она сказала, что это всё Коннор. Я очень испугался. 

Коул погладил его по плечу. 

– А потом ты вдруг на всех федеральных каналах оказался, – подошёл Гэвин Рид, и Коннор чуть отступил. Тот зыркнул на него презрительно и продолжил: – с этой рожей рядом. Я и поехал, я же не знал, что тебя, Хэнк, выпустили. 

– Да, только как и почему ты мою мать из дома престарелых взял, я так и не понял. – немедленно оскалился Хэнк.

– Я не брал! – огрызнулся Рид. – Я ехал сюда, а она пёрла по улице, как танк. Я остановился спросить, нужна ли ей помощь, хотел отвезти обратно, а она упёрлась... – он чуть понизил голос и сквозь зубы прошипел: – Твоя матушка мегера похуже тебя, знаешь? 

– Ты мне это говоришь? – в тон ему процедил Хэнк. 

– Потрясающе. – сухо сказала миссис Андерсон, медленно приблизившись к ним. Оба замолчали, виновато глядя на старую леди, которая была ниже Рида на полголовы. Миссис Андерсон остановилась и тяжело опёрлась на свою трость, Коннор было шагнул к ней помочь, но ему в грудь, точно в регулятор тириумного насоса, ткнулось дуло дамского пистолета. – Не трогай меня, робот. 

– Мама! Ради всего святого, убери наконец пистолет! – возмутился Хэнк. 

– Так значит, Коул, ты утверждаешь, что это не этот андроид на тебя напал? – проигнорировав сына, спокойно спросила миссис Андерсон.

– Не он, Ваша честь. – мотнул головой притихший Коул. 

Она постояла ещё пару секунд, не двигаясь, а потом ствол перестал давить на грудь Коннора. Быстрым, явно отточенным движением она поставила оружие на предохранитель и спрятала в свою миниатюрную и строгую, под стать себе, сумочку-клатч. 

– Мам, изъять бы его у тебя, честное слово! – вспылил Хэнк и поднялся с сыном на ноги. 

– Только попробуй, Генри. – холодно отозвалась миссис Андерсон. – Он у меня дольше, чем ты, и понадёжнее будет. А ты, – она повернулась к Коннору, и тот под её колким взглядом очень неприятно вспомнил Аманду. – имей в виду, за тебя поручился мой внук. Если я хоть когда-то усомнюсь в тебе – тебя не спасёт вся твоя революционная армия, ты меня понял? 

– Если бы мне давали по доллару каждый раз, когда наставляли на меня пушку… – очень гадко и отстранённо пробормотал Коннор. 

Ненадолго повисла тишина. Потом раздался странный звук – Марго не удержалась и громко хрюкнула. Следом за ней захихикал Коул. Рид долго играл желваками, но тоже в итоге не удержался от смешка. Джой Андерсон очень сильно закаменела, примерно так же, как Аманда, когда Коннор её разочаровывал своими действиями. Хэнк просто смотрел на него очень странно, с какой-то болезненной эмоцией, а потом вдруг сгрёб его в неуклюжее объятие одной рукой. 

– Спасибо. – тихо сказал он, и руку Коннора отчётливо сжала детская ладошка. Хэнк неловко отстранился и громко сказал: – Поехали по домам, народ. 

– Да, ты езжай. – согласился Рид. – Я кое-куда заеду, у меня есть пара дел, и к вам тоже заеду. Если тебе снова нормально будет. – смущённо пробормотал он. Коннор с удивлением отметил, что детектив незначительно покраснел. 

Хэнк усадил Коула на заднее сидение, к усевшейся туда же Марго, а потом развернулся к Гэвину и сгрёб и его в медвежьи объятия, так, что тот аж от земли оторвался и испуганно крякнул.

– И тебе, Рид, спасибо, хоть ты и зараза страшная. Но я не ожидал, что ты сюда приедешь. 

– Да ну, чего там… – очень смущённо пробормотал Гэвин. – Я ж это для Коула, ну. И вообще, ты что, диснеевских сказок насмотрелся, такой добрый да вежливый, спасибо всем говоришь!..

– Я и говорю, зараза! – фыркнул Хэнк, и Гэвин как-то сразу стих. 

– Ладно, я правда поеду, но к вам обязательно зарулю, может, даже сегодня. – наконец буркнул он и шагнул к своей машине. Почти столкнулся с миссис Андерсон и виновато поднял руки: – Простите, судья Андерсон, но тут уж… 

– Я разберусь, Рид. – холодно кивнула она.  
Гэвин кивнул и ушёл уже так, что это было скорее побегом.

– А ты что встал? – спросил Хэнк у Коннора.

– Я не… 

– Садись давай! Или тебе тоже надо ещё что-то сделать? 

– Нет, но… 

– Садись в машину, Коннор. Мы едем домой. 

« _Домой_ ».

Коннор улыбнулся. 

– Куда мне сесть скажешь, Генри? – вырвала его из глупых мыслей миссис Андерсон.

– Я могу вызвать себе кибертакси. – тут же предложил Коннор. 

– Нет, сядешь на заднее, придётся потесниться, но…

– Нет уж! – сверкнула глазами миссис Андерсон. – Нет уж. Я на заднее сяду. Подвиньтесь, Роналд. 

Марго сощурилась:

– Вас у Вашей умиральни высадить, Ваша честь? 

– Не паясничайте, Роналд. Генри, скажи своему роботу, чтоб полезал в машину, и поехали скорее домой. 

– Теперь им нельзя приказывать. – проворчал Хэнк, пристёгиваясь. Коннор расположился на пассажирском сидении и тоже щёлкнул ремнём безопасности. – И он не мой робот, мам! – поспешно добавил лейтенант. 

– Как скажешь, сын. – миссис Андерсон встретилась в зеркале взглядом с Коннором, и он вдруг с удивлением считал что-то, похожее на улыбку, на её строгом и угрюмом лице. Видение продлилось всего долю секунды, потом Хэнк спохватился и аккуратно вырулил на дорогу, провожаемый удивлёнными и впечатлёнными взглядами невольных свидетелей этого семейного воссоединения, и миссис Андерсон снова превратилась в недовольную всем мегеру. 

Марго отделалась очень легко для женщины своего возраста, даже если предположить, что шестидесятый обошёлся с ней ювелирно и осторожно. Она отказалась от медиков и ушла к себе, как только Хэнк припарковался у своего дома. 

– Имей в виду, Хэнк, я ещё одного такого ЧП не переживу, – напоследок пообещала она. 

– Больше и не будет, Марго. – заверил её Хэнк, взяв на руки задремавшего Коула. 

– Я зайду, но потом, когда твоя милейшая матушка уедет в своё змеиное логово. – добавила она потише, и миссис Андерсон, решительно отказавшаяся от помощи Коннора с выходом из автомобиля, немедленно встряла:

– Я старая, а не глухая! 

– Крепкого тебе здоровья, карга! – Марго совершенно хулигански показала почтенной судье язык и ушла к себе на участок. 

– Откуда у Вас столько ненависти друг к другу? – удивился Коннор. 

– Я вела почти все её дела. – отозвалась миссис Андерсон. – До самого своего ухода на пенсию. Я видела её в зале суда больше, чем кого-либо из подсудимых. И ты оставляешь ей моего внука! – она с неудовольствием посмотрела на Хэнка и пошла к крыльцу, постукивая тростью по плитке. 

– У тебя удивительная мать. – тихо сказал Коннор Хэнку.

Тот закрыл машину и очень устало кивнул:

– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

Сумо вышел встречать их, очень встревоженно обнюхал всех, особенно Коннора, чуть успокоился, поняв, что всё в порядке, и пошёл вместе с Хэнком укладывать Коула. Коннор остался наедине с миссис Андерсон.

– Я полагаю, – негромко сказала она. – что ты осознаёшь, что ты теперь часть этой семьи? 

– Да, мэм. – удивлённый, кивнул Коннор. – Вы недовольны? 

– Я давно не была довольной. Мой сын так и не женился, обрюхатил какую-то оторву, она оставила ему сына, которого он воспитывает на пару со своим ужасным грубияном-коллегой Ридом и этой чудовищной женщиной. – миссис Андерсон поморщилась. – И втроём они не уследили за одним ребёнком! А теперь вдруг это! В смысле, ты, и твоя революция, и это всё… – она потёрла виски, и Коннор подошёл к ней.

– Вам нужно присесть? 

– Да, да, вот сюда. – не стала спорить миссис Андерсон. – Это чёртово давление…

– Воды? У Вас есть с собой какие-то лекарства от этого? – Коннор обеспокоенно сканировал её показатели, и ему они не нравились. – Мне позвать Хэнка? 

– Воды принеси, а Генри не трогай. – распорядилась женщина.

Коннор оставил её в кресле в гостиной, быстро зашёл на кухню, окно на которой уже успели поменять на новое, и быстро налил полный стакан. Миссис Андерсон к его возвращению уже успела достать из своей сумочки блистер и выдавить из него себе на сухую ладонь две таблетки. 

– Спасибо, Коннор. – кивнула она, принимая у него из рук стакан, и Коннор чуть завис. За это утро она впервые вспомнила, что у него есть имя. 

– Не за что, миссис Андерсон. 

Миссис Андерсон, успевшая проглотить своё лекарство, посмотрела на него очень внимательно и, подумав, поправила:

– Джой. Можно и «Ваша честь», но лучше не стоит.

– У вас тут всё хорошо? – обеспокоенно спросил Хэнк, выглядывая из коридора. 

Сумо прошёл мимо него и, лениво виляя хвостом, подошёл и уложил слюнявую голову Джой на длинную тёмную юбку. Она криво поджала губы, но потрепала пса по голове вполне нежно и оставила руку, почёсывая крепкими ногтями ему за ушами. Сумо довольно застучал хвостом по ковру. 

– У меня всё хорошо, Генри. – ответила Джой. – Вся моя семья наконец в безопасности, и я это пока контролирую. Всё остальное неважно и ждёт.

– Извини, что тебе пришлось… – начал Хэнк, садясь на диван напротив, и Джой тут же остановила его жестом:

– Не надо. Я сама это решила, и твоей вины в этом… Нет, ну конечно, она есть. – её интонация поменялась, глаза опасно сверкнули, и Хэнк виновато сжался. – Твой бывший стажёр рассказал мне, что ты ударил агента ФБР, это так? 

– Да. 

– Господи, Генри. – Джой потёрла переносицу двумя пальцами и сделала ещё один глоток воды. – Что сказал твой начальник? 

– Возможно, отстранят на неделю или больше. Я не уверен, может, со всей этой ерундой ещё что-то поменяется. В любом случае, мои значок и табельное всё ещё при мне, и никто, как видишь, не звонит. 

– Твой Джеффри ангел во плоти, не иначе. – покачала головой Джой. На несколько секунд она замолчала, а потом повернулась к Коннору: – Будь добр, можешь принести мне ещё воды? И, наверное, что-то пожевать, не стоило мне это принимать на голодный желудок… 

– Конечно, мэм. – кивнул Коннор и ушёл на кухню. 

Джой, конечно, не хотела ни пить, ни есть, просто хотела отослать его подальше и поговорить с сыном наедине. Но Коннор послушно зашумел водой и зашуршал упаковками хлеба и ветчины, легко слыша даже сквозь эти звуки притихших в гостиной людей. 

– Я надеялась, что ты стал взрослым, а ты всё такой же несносный и глупый мальчишка, каким был. – выговаривала Джой, и Хэнк не спорил. – У тебя ребёнок-инвалид, должность, тебе нельзя терять работу! Ты понимаешь, что если бы ты не дружил со своим начальником, ты бы уже не работал? 

– Понимаю. 

– Ударил фбровца, чёрт бы тебя побрал! И ради чего? Ради _него_? – Коннор на миг перестал шуршать хлебом, но тут же понял, что Хэнк не ответит в такой тишине, и вернулся к приготовлению сэндвичей.

– Да. – просто сказал Хэнк, и диод на виске Коннора затрепетал красным. 

– Надо же. – тихо вздохнула Джой, теперь без всей своей строгой злобы. Помолчала, спросила: – И как, думаешь, ты не ошибся? 

– Я сегодня решил ненадолго, что ошибся. Но ты сама слышала – он бы скорее сам погиб, чем дал бы Коулу пострадать. – Коннор услышал, как Хэнк улыбнулся при этом, и насос из-за внезапного сбоя пропустил удар. 

– Надо же. – повторила Джой. – Ну, что ж… По крайней мере, этот действительно не бросил твоего ребёнка и не свалил в закат. 

– Я уже устал тебе объяснять, что Кори с самого начала… 

– Я слышала эту историю много раз, Генри, и моё мнение не поменялось – та женщина не мать, и ты должен лишить её всяких прав и уж тем более не должен пускать её в свой дом, чтоб она видела Коула! – оборвала его Джой. Коннор укладывал нарезанные ломтики ветчины на тостовый хлеб. – Но это то, как считаю я. Ты – отец Коула, и ты решаешь, с кем ему расти. В каком бы ужасе я ни была от периодических претендентов. – добавила она сварливо.

– Ты даже не злишься на Марго? 

– Пока я злилась на Марго, твой кажущийся мне достойным юношей стажёр… 

– Рид уже года четыре как самостоятельный детектив, мама. 

–… научил моего внука стрелять из пистолета. Не ругай его за это очень уж сильно, кстати, навык не самый плохой. Твой отец, если ты помнишь, брал тебя на стрельбища где-то в этом же возрасте, несмотря на все мои запреты, и ты чудом дожил до седин. Так что, вероятно, пора этой старой мегере пересмотреть своё отношение к миру и перестать возводить всякое зло в абсолют. Но если Роналд научит Коула угонять мотоциклы… 

– Мотоциклы с тех пор, как она угоняла их в последний раз, претерпели некоторые технические изменения, мама. – судя по звуку, Хэнк расслабленно откинулся на спинку дивана. Коннор закончил перекладывать свежие сэндвичи на тарелку и предупредительно звякнул о неё стаканом.

– Я тебя умоляю, – чуть повысила голос Джой, и Коннор вышел в гостиную. – эта женщина способна на что угодно. Спасибо, Коннор. – поблагодарила она, когда он поставил на столик еду, к которой тут же с интересом принюхался почти задремавший Сумо. 

Коннор кивнул и хотел присесть рядом с Хэнком, когда вдруг в дверь позвонили.

– Кто там ещё… Садись, я открою. – махнул рукой на Коннора Хэнк и пошёл в прихожую. Пару секунд он возился с замком, а потом раздалось громкое: – Какого чёрта?! 

– Да уж, Гэвин, действительно, какого чёрта?! – услышал Коннор и голос, который не мог не узнать, но обладателя которого тут быть точно не могло. Джой вопросительно посмотрела на то, как он привстал. – Сначала ты врываешься в мой дом без предупреждения, потом зачем-то предлагаешь свои услуги водителя, а потом тащишь на другой конец Детройта, хотя точно знаешь, что у меня сейчас срочная встреча в главном офисе Киберлайф! Здравствуйте, кстати, лейтенант.

Коннор выглянул в прихожую и действительно увидел на крыльце Элайджу Камски. Чуть поодаль, на садовой дорожке, стояли смущённый и потный Гэвин Рид и аккуратная Хлоя с зонтиком. Коннор просканировал еë на всякий случай и понял, что в зонтике на такой же всякий случай вмонтировано лезвие.

– Ох, и Коннор здесь, привет, Коннор, видел тебя по телевизору, поздравляю. Так какого чёрта, Гэвин?

– Пять минут, слышите? – попросил Гэвин. – Хэнк, дай ему зайти ненадолго, а?

– Да ни в жизнь, Гэвин, ты вообще что ли?! Ты в заложники, что ли, эту заразу взял?! – не согласился Хэнк. 

– Не соглашусь с «заразой», но, Гэвин, у меня нет твоих пяти минут, меня ждут все директора Киберлайф и репортёры Детройта, это не может подождать? 

– Да ты три года ждал! – взбесился Гэвин. – Хватит, Хэнк, пусти его, пожалуйста, это ради Коула! – он подошёл и попытался протолкнуть Камски в дом, но Хэнк встал грудью, а Гэвину в загривок тут же упёрлось лезвие из зонтика Хлои. 

– Ах, этот мифический Коул Андерсон, вот в чём всë дело. – пропыхтел Камски, зажатый между двумя полицейскими и начинающий раздражаться. – То есть вместо того, чтоб сразу сказать мне, что от меня требуется, ты три года… А, к чёрту, Хлоя, убери это. Лейтенант, простите, но мой брат очень хочет меня затащить в Ваш дом и познакомить с, очевидно, Вашим сыном. Хлоя оставит зонтик в прихожей, разумеется.

Коннор даже не стал удивляться, просто закинул эту пометку в личную папку «Гэвин Рид».

Хэнк переводил шокированный взгляд с Камски на Гэвина и на отошедшую от них Хлою, и его уровень стресса был на шестидесяти восьми процентах. Он задержался глазами на лице Гэвина. 

– Пожалуйста. – попросил тот. 

Хэнк поджал губы и отошёл, пропуская их в дом. 

– Благодарю. – кивнул Камски и поправил своё пальто. 

– Вытирайте, блядь, ноги. – рыкнул Хэнк. 

– Пап? – тихо позвали со стороны детской. – Папа? 

– Я сейчас! – отозвался Хэнк и повернулся к Коннору. – Последишь тут, ладно? 

– Конечно. – кивнул Коннор. Хлоя ему протянула свой убийственный зонт, мило улыбаясь и вызывая что-то, близкое к дежавю. – Вот сюда. 

Джой скептически посмотрела на делегацию, задержалась узнавающим взглядом на Камски, усмехнулась в стакан и протянула тарелку с сэндвичами:

– Угощайтесь. 

– Спасибо, я воздержусь. – мило улыбнулся Камски. Он увидел Сумо, который тут же встал и пошёл обнюхивать гостей, чуть переменился в лице и быстро достал носовой платок, прячась за ним. Пёс обнюхал его дорогие туфли, недоумённо чихнул и уткнулся в голые колени Хлои. Та совершенно не по-машинному улыбнулась и, опустившись рядом, начала его гладить. – За это ты мне тоже должен, Гэвин. 

Коннор внимательно посмотрел на детектива. Тот явно чувствовал себя неуютно, был красный и потел ещё сильнее в своей куртке. Когда Сумо оторвался от Хлои и сунулся к нему, то Гэвин потрепал его по ушам, за что заслужил обслюнявленную руку. 

В этот момент в гостиную въехал сонный Коул. Он вяло тёр глаза, пока его коляску сзади толкал Хэнк. Как только он увидел, кто пришёл в гости, то резко проснулся и уставился на Камски во все глаза.

– Здравствуй. – улыбнулся ему тот. – Ты Коул, да? Мне про тебя много говорили. 

– А Вы - мистер Камски? – уточнил заробевший Коул. – Тот самый?.. 

– Тот самый. – кивнул тот самый мистер Камски. Его светлые глаза скользнули по инвалидному креслу, задержались на хромированных колёсах на невежливо продолжительное время. – Да, Гэвин, думаю, ты был прав. – задумчиво сказал гениальный миллиардер. 

– Насчёт чего?.. – спросил Коул. 

– Ты с папой один живёшь, да? – не услышав вопроса, перебил его Камски. 

– Нет, с нами ещё Сумо живёт. 

– Ах, да, верно. – кивнул Камски и чихнул. – Прошу прощения… А чем думаешь заниматься, когда вырастешь? Есть какие-то идеи?

– Ну… – смутился Коул и неуверенно обернулся на отца. Тот ободряюще кивнул. – Вообще я раньше хотел, как папа и Гэвин… А теперь, ну… 

– Ага, я вижу. – просто кивнул Камски, и Коул осёкся. 

Повисла тишина. Хэнк буравил Камски очень неприязненным взглядом, Джой сжимала стакан и тарелку побелевшими пальцами. Хлоя продолжала гладить поскуливающего Сумо, а Гэвин притворялся, что это не он притащил беспардонного миллиардера в этот дом издеваться над ребёнком-колясочником. Коннор снова остро ощутил себя в сцене какого-то фильма. 

– Что ж, Коул. – наконец спохватился Камски. – Я был рад с тобой познакомиться и с удовольствием остался бы тут ещё, но, к сожалению, у меня аллергия на собак, меня ждут ещё кое-где, а ещё у твоего папы на меня страшный зуб и пистолет где-то поблизости, так что я пока с тобой попрощаюсь. Но ты очень храбрый парень, и я уверяю, что эта наша встреча ещё не последняя, – он наклонился и протянул ладонь. Коул, помедлив, пожал её. – Хлоя, ты записала? 

– Да, Элайджа. 

– Чудно. Теперь отойди от собаки и бери зонтик, мы уходим. До свидания, лейтенант, Коннор. Госпожа бывшая судья, моё почтение. – он чуть поклонился Джой. – Гэвин, твоё предложение всё ещё в силе? Но если тебе надо ещё что-то мне показать, то я лучше такси вызову… 

– Нет, теперь точно всё. – заверил его Гэвин.

– Хорошо. Бывай, Коул! – Камски неожиданно тепло улыбнулся мальчику, помахал рукой и быстро вышел из комнаты. Снаружи раздался ещё один громкий чих. 

Хлоя забрала свой зонт из рук Коннора, мило улыбнулась всем и выпорхнула из дома следом. 

– Я… да, в общем. Да. – Гэвин взял у Джой один сэндвич, яростно запихнул его в рот целиком, лишая себя возможности что-то внятно сказать, виновато развёл руками, комично морщась с набитым ртом, и ушёл последним, закрыв за собой дверь. 

Было слышно, как завелась машина, сверкнули сквозь шторы фары, и потом, очевидно, Гэвин резко ударил по газам, и авто уехало куда-то по направлению к башне Киберлайф. 

– Это правда был Элайджа Камски? – спросил Коул наконец. 

– Именно он. – кивнул Коннор. 

– А как он?.. Что ему было нужно? 

– Сложно точно сказать, – задумчиво отозвался Коннор. – но у меня есть предположение, что этот визит был как-то связан с тем, что концерн Киберлайф также занимается… Что ж, как минимум занимался до этого дня разработкой высококачественных протезов.

– У меня будут ноги?! – радостно вскрикнул Коул. 

– С меня довольно на сегодня! – внезапно вспылила Джой. – Коул Андерсон, сейчас шесть тридцать утра, и ты ещё толком не ложился! Этот твой стажёр, Генри! Притащил сюда этого!.. Этого!.. Уххх, все быстро по своим комнатам и спать! – велела она. – Я лягу на этом диване, и если кому-то ещё взбредёт в голову мешать моим детям отдыхать, я буду говорить с ними сама! 

– Но, мама, твоя спина… 

Джой стукнула тростью по полу, и Хэнк поспешно развернул инвалидное кресло и увёз Коула обратно. 

– Но, папа… 

– Никаких «но», сынок, – ответил Хэнк, хотя Коннор явственно слышал, что ему смешно. – если бабушка так зла, то её нельзя не слушаться! 

– Ну! – снова рявкнула Джой, и Коннор вздрогнул. – Тебе отдельно надо говорить?! 

– Нет, мэм! – поспешно открестился он. 

– Тогда быстро принеси мне какой-нибудь плед и марш спать тоже! Меня не волнует, где, умеешь ты, нужно тебе или нет! Кыш отсюда!

Сумо жалобно проскулил, провожая сбегающего мимо Коннора тоскливым взглядом. 

– К тебе это тоже относится. – сварливо заметила судья Андерсон, и пёс потрусил в детскую, оставляя грозную женщину одну в гостиной. Она осторожно пересела на диван и улеглась, сложив руки на животе. – Так-то, Джой. – негромко похвалила она себя. – Это, конечно, не твой старый ветеран Вьетнама, но тоже ничего, есть ещё порох… 

Подошедший Коннор укрыл задремавшую женщину найденным вместе с Хэнком запасным одеялом и хотел тихо остаться в кресле по соседству, но ему не дали. 

– Ты идёшь? – шёпотом позвал его Хэнк из коридора. 

– Куда? – удивился Коннор таким же шёпотом. – Я думал остаться здесь… 

– О. – удивился в свою очередь лейтенант и почему-то очень очаровательно покраснел. – Я подумал… Хорошо. 

– Что ты подумал? 

– Ничего, я просто решил, что… 

– Я передумал. – быстро и неслышно встал Коннор, тоже почему-то нагреваясь и оттого едва заметно синея тириумом из-под истончившегося скина.

Пару секунд они стояли и смотрели друг на друга, очень растерянные, смущённые и не знающие, что дальше делать. У Коннора не было никаких алгоритмов на этот вариант развития событий, у Хэнка - тем более. 

В конце концов, Хэнк сглотнул – Коннор проследил дёрнувшийся кадык – и пошёл к себе, оглядываясь, чтоб точно видеть, что Коннор идёт за ним. И Коннор шёл. 

У себя в спальне Коул погладил Сумо, взгромоздившегося рядом со своим маленьким хозяином на кровать, обнял его и шепнул на ухо:

– Кажется, у нас с тобой будет новый папа.

Сумо лениво похлопал хвостом по одеялу, и Коул закрыл глаза.


End file.
